


Nine hours and counting

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Urination, i don't even know where to start with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith's gotta piss and it makes him horny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am embarrassed. i might deanon later depending on. a few things idk
> 
> to clarify: this focuses on the feeling of needing to pee, not actual piss?
> 
> forgive me voltron fandom please enjoy my I Need to Pee kink

Keith was panting. They were on their way back to the Castleship but had been flying for nine hours and a man had his limits. In the heat of battle he could ignore the pressure in his belly, but now he was winding down, adrenaline fading, muscles relaxing and _fuck he had to pee_.

And _no_ the Lions did not have toilets despite having cots. Maybe it was assumed that if a pilot was staying long enough in the Lions to need bedding that they'd be on a planet that required landing and could relieve outside. Keith groaned and pressed his thighs together, fingers flexing against Black's controls as be braced himself. A spark shot through his groin as his slow panic just brought his attention closer to his bladder. It was mostly just uncomfortable but they had another hour and he had been thirsty after their fight and chugged like, three of those water-nutrient pouch things. 

Sure, the suits had a filtration system like any good space suit and he could just go, but that was embarrassing to have to clean up. He'd never needed it before and it wouldn’t be a problem if he could just _hold it_.

Except he was full and agitated, the post-battle quiet not distracting enough. He felt a twinge below his belly and rocked his hips forward. The relief was temporary but he found that if he leaned forward, the pressure was more tolerable.

The feeling burned low in his gut, swirling and blooming into something hot while he tensed to keep it from spreading. He gasped, thighs shaking where they pressed together, too hard but not enough.  
  
This way he could feel his sex press between his legs and that was a familiar, good feeling. He tried to focus on that, hunched in his seat and pressing his hips back and rubbed his thighs together to create more pressure; The warmth from his shifting sex was a decent distraction until he realized his tensing pelvic muscles were making his bladder spasm. Toes curling in his boots, he eased on the rocking movement he'd found and pulled his legs up instead, still clinging on Black's controls. His thighs shook against his belly. His face was hot.

“Keith, are you okay?”

Shiro's face popped onscreen, the bridge visible behind him. Keith didn’t think it was possible but the heat in his face raised, and he'd never been a blusher, but he was sure his cheeks were red right now.  
  
“Fine.” Keith rasped, realized how his voice sounded and cleared his throat, lowering his legs, “Just stretching,” he lied, “Staying still is getting to me,” which was less of a lie.

Shiro gave him an odd look but nodded, “You've been quiet on the comms. Just letting you know you’re twenty minutes out.”

Thank god. “Copy.” Keith said, and felt a thrill at Shiro's small smile. Somehow it made his groin pang and he fought the urge to squirm.

The video feed flickered off. Without the distraction, the liquid weight on his hips panged harder, nearly painful and he suddenly wished he'd tried to keep Shiro talking. Keith shuddered and bent over in his seat. His belly heaved as gasped, clenching his leg and pelvis muscles until they shook. He released a control, slid a hand over his pelvis and pressed. At first the pain eased, he focused on his glove-covered hand, and he breathed.  
  
A spasm took him by surprise and a small trickle escaped, bringing attention to how sensitive his groin was, wetting the flight suit just enough to be noticeable before it was absorbed. Keith grimaced and shut his eyes, focusing on holding it in and grinding his palm above the full feeling.

There was no way he could last. Squirming was making it worse and he couldn’t do it in his clothes, he just _couldn’t_ , how humiliating would that be. He reached out to Black, pleading that there had to be somewhere to relieve himself. Black was curt and gave a confused series of images which Keith translated into 'battle doesn’t stop for bathroom breaks'. Their suits were equipped for the situation, is this another silly human thing?

He squirmed, jolts more associated with a _different_ feeling fluttering alongside the increasing need to grind his hips. The heel of his palm was officially not helping, and his groin pulsed hot. He lowered his hand and pressed hard, gasping when his suit pressed up and inside enough to open his folds, and _fuck_ was he actually wet from this?? His sex shifted with every press of his palm and squirm of his hips, and _no no no_ this was starting to feel good. The pressure was familiar. 

Keith gasped, thinking that his wires were getting crossed. He bit his lip and leaned his head back, heat flickering to his cheeks as his fingers scrabbled at the arm of the flight seat and he needed to go _now_. Huffing nervously he looked around for something, any empty container. He remembered there was a blanket tucked away with the emergency supplies, but would require _getting up_ and walking and Keith just wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

A heavy pang in his bladder reminded him that this wasn’t something he could avoid, so it was pee in the suit or piss on a blanket to clean up later.

The suit would be cleaner, he reasoned. So he relaxed.

And waited.

A tiny trickle came out.

He grit his teeth, face running hot; Of all the times to get pee shy. He'd pissed in front of a people for randomized drug screenings for fuck's sake. There was literally _no one with him_ and he ran a greater risk of someone seeing popping a squat behind the pilot's chair. Fuck, this was getting painful. His stomach clenched, muscles flexing pleasantly as his body strung out taut. His pelvis flexed, and that was definitely his clit pulsing and his sex running slick.

Gasping, he spread his thighs, straddling his flight chair between his legs, bracing his feet on the floor. The movement pulled his wet folds open, cool air rushing between his legs and he shivered, bracing against the back of the chair with one hand. With his free hand he slid his fingers over the top of his sex, pressing lightly through the suit. 

He was giddy as he haphazardly thought "dick's out", because he could feel his clit swollen and peaking from its hood, rubbing against the inside of his flightsuit. He reached and pulled up at his mons, pulling himself tight and open so the nub was more exposed. Keith shivered, his sensitive inner folds exposed. He rolled his hips so his clit got some friction against his suit, and his fingers dipped down to massage the outside folds. He moaned, hearing the slick noise his sex made, pressure building in his groin as his body thrummed with a strange, confused pleasure.

He suddenly wished he could bury his fingers in his front, feeling raw and open with the mixed pangs of arousal and pain; even his nipples were pulling taut under his armor, hard sparks of arousal running from his chest to his hips. He wriggled, arched, lips swollen from chewing on them; he panted, rolled his hips against his palm, pressing harder and harder until he gave in and jammed two fingers over his clit, pressing in and up through the suit to jerk himself off.

Another pang pulsed through his hips, arousal pushing to the forefront of all the feelings coursing through his groin. His fingers pressed hard into his swollen nub, rubbed with quick, tight swipes until he was moaning and he could feel slick dampening his thighs, pulsing out wet with every hot spasm in his pelvis. His toes curled and thighs tensed, legs shaking while he rode his fingers.

The need to piss hadn't disappeared at all; instead the pressure built as Keith jerked his fingers faster against his sex. Heat bloomed from his groin to his thighs right down to his toes while he arched harder, suddenly desperate to get off. The confused pull at his bladder made his clit throb, a noticable pulsing under his fingers. A weak whimper fell past his mouth.

 _Sorry buddy,_ he thought to Black, when he felt it - His orgasm started in his pelvis, finally rushing through his belly and limbs and making his hand stutter. He jerked his hips hard against his fingers, legs spasming, breath hitching and gasping in pleasure. A low whine left his throat, mouth falling open as he finally came, shaking and eyes slamming shut as he felt the muscles under his fingers spasm from orgasm, nerves lit hot.

Slick dripped from his front, and finally everything relaxed, and oh _fuck_ he could _go_ and all the pressure released at once. Keith moaned loud, hand cupping his front with the warmth of his palm because his clit was still throbbing with release.

__

__

He went lax, the liquid exiting his body providing a kind of pleasure in itself - it coursed past his already sensitive pisshole and he couldn't help but arch his hips into the feeling, grinding the heel of his palm against his cunt with every throb. He watched his lap, and nothing changed outwardly, but he could _feel_ it; His muscles trembled as all that pressure released. The suit absorbed everything, slick, piss, _everything_ until Keith was done, slumping in the pilot's seat, more exhausted than ever. His body thrummed with pleasure, post-orgasmic and empty.

He need to sleep. Shower, and sleep.

Except Black was showing him alert that said he was about two minutes from the Castle. Keith sighed, grateful, and vaguely wondered if Shiro had tried to hail him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was drunk when i wrote this
> 
> pure smut it's barely related to the last one and unbelievably indulgent
> 
> i'm going to rename this "piss adventures, adventures in piss" lmao

Keith whimpered as his pussy was filled with Shiro's cock, slick overflowing with each pump of cock inside him; his bladder was pulsing in time with every thrust, clit throbbing as his muscles spasmed in a desperate attempt to keep everything in. Shiro pressed him flat into the bed, chest against back, Keith's bottom half hanging off; his legs jerked upwards reflexively, harsh moans ripped out of his throat at he twitched and took it.

"Is that good?" Shiro rasped into his ear. Keith whimpered. "You want me to fuck it out of you?"

 _Yes yes yes_ "Ah, ah, ahhhh-" Keith jerked his hips back in time to the cock filling his pussy. Shiro's hands traveled down to press against his pelvis and _pushed_. His cunt fluttered in response and he edged a leg up to spread open further, needing Shiro's dick to curve at that perfect angle that made his belly hot and sparks shoot up his spine. Keith wanted to reach and spread himself open but could only hang onto the sheets for dear life.

Shiro nipped at his ear and pressed his thumbs into his hips, reaching down to grab at Keith's ass and pull him open. Keith wailed, braced and angled back to let Shiro's cock slide deeper, the sound of his slick loud and hot, bladder tensing as cock stirred up his insides.

"Your asshole too?" Shiro murmured; he didn't need an answer - his thumb slid down to stuff Keith's spasming hole, nerves singing with stimulation - it was so much - while the pressure from Shiro's cock crossed with the pressure and heat from needing to pee, setting Keith on edge in the best way. He focused on the hot weight in his groin and pelvis, instinct forcing him to hold his piss while Shiro's cock heated the inside of him. 

"Or maybe..." Shiro's fingers shifted to his front and spread his folds, tugging up so Keith's hood pulled from his clit, fat with arousal. Keith's hips spasmed and the blood rushed to his face and he nodded, not noticing the hysterical 'Yes, yes yes's falling from his mouth until Shiro slowed from his intensive thrusting to rolling pumps into his open cunt.

Shiro nuzzled Keith's neck and fucked him slowly, savoring the friction from Keith's spasming insides, "Good, such a good boy, letting me hold you open like this-"

Keith's breath finally found his lungs and his thighs jerked as he was held open, "Touch my dick," he gasped, at Shiro's questioning hum, "I can't - touch my dick, oh my god -"

Shiro took a second to lick his fingers wet, spread Keith open and pressed his fingers against his clit. Pleasure flooded his gut, Keith grit his teeth and lifted himself on his forearms for leverage; he could finally move how he wanted - he jerked his hips on Shiro's fingers, clit pulsing on Shiro's hand, Shiro's cock fucking that sweet spot inside him that made him need to _fuck_ and he was full, so, so full, everything needed to leak out of him.

"Ah, haah, mnnng," Keith rode even pressed as he was against the bed, and Shiro hummed happily.

"That's right," Shiro kissed the back of his neck, nipping and pulling with his teeth until Keith's shoulders hunched from the stimulation, "Use my dick, c'mon, move, such a good boy-"

"Shiro," Keith rasped, "I'm - I gotta -"

Shiro's lips curved against his neck and he nuzzled Keith's wide shoulders affectionately, ground in deep, "Do whatever you need to, baby."

First and foremost Keith had to pee, and that came first, spurting out of him while his cunt spasmed around Shiro's cock. The release made him jerk and he fucked himself back on Shiro's cock, rubbing roughly back and forth until he could feel the heat in his gut, swell and explode and release all over Shiro's fingers holding him open.

His pisshole released as Shiro fucked him through it, and finally, finally pleasure exploded behind his eyes, uncurling and making his pussy wet with orgasm. Shiro's thrusts faltered into little spasms and his cunt flooded with cum, encouraging the pleasure to rise in him again.

"Oh my god-" Keith wailed and bounced his hips backwards to encourage Shiro inside him, aftershocks of his orgasm hot through his whole body. He could go again, he _wanted_ to go again.

But first was this unholy mess, although Shiro didn't seem to care, holding him carefully above the bed until Keith's whimpers stopped and he pushed Shiro's fingers away from his still-throbbing dick.


End file.
